


Rendezvous

by HissHex



Series: MartinElias Week [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias cannot keep his hands to himself, Groping, M/M, Oh wait, They kiss in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: MartinEliasWeek - Day 1 - History / Inheritance / ClassMartin goes home with Elias and judges him for his lack of basic necessities.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Rendezvous

Their “relationship”, as much as it could be called that, was relatively new. A month or so of tense office meetings and brief breakroom rendezvous. Martin wasn’t an idiot, he knew Elias didn’t love him or anything like that. He didn’t think the man capable and to be honest, he wasn’t sure he wanted the man’s love even if he did have room for anything other than his own ambition in his heart. It wasn’t even Martin’s worst relationship and he felt that his ex-boyfriends’ should really feel bad about being worse than his serial killing, monster of a boss. Elias was good enough to keep his sharper edges turned away from Martin, no ripping his secrets from his own memories and forcing him to face them, no smug hiding of knowledge, though it wasn’t like there was  _ nothing _ wrong with the man. Of course, there was also the small issue of his co-workers, it was one thing if Tim or Melanie found out, Martin wasn’t exactly excited to have their anger pointed at him for once rather than Jon and Jon was his own problem. Despite their dalliances, neither Elias nor Martin could avoid the fact that they both were drawn to their fair Archivist and neither of them were prepared for the fallout of Jon finding out about it. 

Anyway, their relationship was new and Martin didn’t expect the normal things he usually would because at the end of the day his boss was a fucking evil monster, more so than a normal boss too. That didn’t seem to stop Elias from inviting Martin around to his home one Friday afternoon. It was, on paper, for dinner and a drink. In reality, Martin knew there was little to no chance that he was going back to his dingy flat before Monday night from the look of Elias’ smirk as he had informed Martin of his offer. 

Martin had clocked off work as early as he could but he still wouldn’t have time to go home and grab a bag, and realised as he stepped into Elias’ car that he was going to be entirely dependent on Elias’ mercy for the weekend. 

The trip to Elias’ home wasn’t far, clearly the Head of the Institute paid well enough for a flat much closer to the Institute than the paycheck of his employees was capable of. Martin was pretty sure he had read erotic novels with very similar premises to this as he felt the warmth of Elias’ hand brush his thigh as the older man changed gears. A more inappropriate man might have placed his hand on Martin’s thigh but Elias was as proper as ever and his eyes never strayed from the road, or, at least, the eyes in his head were looking at the road, who knew where else the man was looking. A quick little grin on the man’s handsome face told Martin where at least part of the man’s immense vision was laying and he scowled at him which did nothing for Elias’ weaponised smugness. 

The house was old, very old and Elias spoke up as he unlocked the front door. 

“Another thing I inherited with the position I’m afraid, it turns out being the Head of the Institute has a few perks.”

“Something else funded with the Lukas’ money I suppose?” Martin scoffed, following Elias into the sitting room. 

“I don’t know what you are suggesting Mr Blackwood. Is it  _ me _ , your boss, or Jonah Magnus himself you are accusing of sleeping around with the Lukas’ for money?” Elias said with a smirk. 

“Can it not be both?” That caused Elias to genuinely laugh this time but he gave no answer. He didn’t need to, Martin had seen the Institute’s finances. He trailed after Elias as the man stripped out of his outer layers, only his trousers and shirt left, top few buttons undone. Martin shucked off his coat but kept his jumper on over his shirt, a layer of armour that he knew did nothing versus Elias’ gaze but it made him feel better if nothing else. 

He fiddled with the sleeve of his jumper while Elias ordered dinner, the man couldn’t cook for shit as Martin had found out when he had asked the man to make him toast in the breakroom once. He jumped as Elias addressed him while still flicking through his phone. 

“Go make yourself some tea or something Martin, you are being delightfully distracting but I suppose you will want to eat first.”

Which meant that Martin was now free to snoop around in Elias’ kitchen. His cupboards were practically bare apart from a few essentials and Martin baulked at the price of the tea he found, the pricing sticker still stuck to the side. It was practically unused, the coffee that stood next to it clearly providing Elias with the caffeine he needed in the morning for a hard day traumatising his employees. He had a faint thought that he was being unfair before a second, more sensible, thought reminded him that he was very much not being unfair and this whole deal was a terrible idea. It was at this point Elias had finished whatever intricate menu he had been ordering in and came into the kitchen, his arms wrapping around Martin’s middle and slipping down into the top of his trousers as he watched Martin make his tea from over his shoulder and his grip didn’t falter as Martin picked up and drunk the gently steaming liquid. 

“How do you have no cans in your entire kitchen?”

“I don’t cook, I much prefer to order in.”

“But what if you have no internet connection.”

“... I think you have forgotten who I am Martin, I Know their numbers and ring the restaurant directly.”

“No phone connection?”

“Then I just won’t eat, I can always pick something up on the way to the Institute.”

“I cannot believe you would rather not eat than learn to cook. I have never heard something so pointlessly posh in my life.”

“Really? It doesn’t seem that odd to me. No one has ever mentioned it before.”

“Elias. Please. Your last relationship was with Peter, let’s not pretend the Lukas’ have any idea what people normally do.”

Elias shrugged a vague agreement and his head turned to the door moments before the delivery driver actually knocked on the door. 

It was alright. 

That was a lie, it tasted delicious but Martin wasn’t going to tell Elias that, he had seen the tip of the receipt and felt a little nauseous at the total cost. It wasn’t even that much food, Elias just had high standards apparently. He picked at the remainder of the food on his plate, Elias already done and looking at him with obvious interest. The grin that lit up his face as Martin finally pushed away his plate caused an entire kaleidoscope of butterflies to flutter in his stomach. 

I wasn’t like they hadn’t done this sort of thing before, but there was a vast difference between quickies in Elias’ office or in abandoned meeting rooms, and fucking in Elias’ home, in his bed. 

It was weird, out of everything that should have caught his eye as he entered the bedroom, it was the fact that all the furniture actually matched that brought Martin out of his own thoughts. He had  _ never _ owned an entire suite of furniture, neither did anybody he knew. It was normally random pieces of whatever he could find cheap in car-boot sales. It was this distraction that allowed Elias to get Martin’s jumper off as well as most of his shirt buttons before the younger man even noticed. 

Martin found himself flat on the soft bed, Elias pinning his arms to the bed as he sucked a line of bruises down Martin’s chest. He tried to buck up and turn them over, so maybe Elias’ wouldn’t be in charge for once in his life. It turned out Elias was much stronger than he looked, the older man just grinning down at him before leaning down for a kiss. 

Monday morning, Martin’s jumper collar was pulled high up his neck when Jon strolled into the Archives and past him, stopping for a moment, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“What is it, Jon?”

“Nothing, you must have picked up the same fabric softener as Elias is all. You smell just like him.”

Martin kept a rictus grin on his face until Jon had entered his office, then it fell at the same time as he dropped his face into his hands. 


End file.
